The removal of the meniscus from the knee joint as a remedy for internal derangement is the third most common orthopaedic procedure performed. It is a common injury to anyone who kneels or squats during the course of his or her work and to athletically inclined people. In particular, it is a significant injury to miners and tradesmen (carpenters, plumbers, etc.) and to people actively engaged in sports. The effects of meniscectomy have been shown to significantly increase the possibility of joint degeneration. In order to restore the normal load transmission and energy absorbing capabilities of the meniscus, it has been proposed that the torn meniscus be surgically repaired and not removed. Therefore, it is the objective of this study to determine the mechanical properties of the repaired and healed meniscus. The strength of the healed meniscus will be evaluated with respect to 1) the time of injury to the time of repair, 2) the time the meniscus is allowed to heal, and 3) its morphological composition. In order to make this study clinically relevant, bovine menisci, of approximately human dimensions, and canine meniscus will be transected arthroscopically. At specific time intervals after the simulated injury, the meniscus will be arthroscopically repaired and allowed to heal. This is relevant to atheletes who injure their meniscus and are operated on a few days later. The repaired meniscus will be removed and mechanical and histological evaluations performed. Statistical analysis will be performed to determine the differences and significance of each time variable on the healed meniscus compared to control, normal tissue. The significance of this research is that it will make possible a quantitative determination of the feasibility of repairing torn menisci. The immediate clinical relevancy of this research is that it will provide new information to the orthopaedic surgeon for the treatment and management of meniscal injuries. The anticipated long term benefits will be a reduction in the incidence of degenerative joint disease and a parallal reduction in the number of work days lost to the complications of degenerative joint diseases.